FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI All because of You SIDE A
by MARYXULA
Summary: Aquí están pequeñas reflexiones que nunca creí capaz de compartir con nadie. Si dicen que hablar de ello ayuda a aceptarlo, hablare de ello con todo aquel que este dispuesto a escucharme sin juzgarme. Sólo lamento que la persona más importante de mi vida no sea capaz de comprenderlo. Amar y mostrar amor no es una banalidad. (KefuTina One-shot)


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de la saga Final Fantasy no son de creación propia sino de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y sus respectivos colaboradores como Yoshitaka Amano *u*

Sólo aquellos personajes que no reconozcáis son probablemente cosa mía

Historia narrada en primera persona (la que mejor se me da n_nU)

Obviamente KefuTina ewe

 _"Puedo fingir una sonrisa  
Puedo forzar una risa  
Puedo bailar y jugar el papel  
Si es lo que pides  
Darte todo lo que soy"_

 **FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

 **All because of You**

Mi nombre es Terra Branford y a partir de esta mañana voy a empezar a vivir bajo la tutela de uno de los hombres más importantes del Imperio porque es la mano derecha del Emperador Gestahl o algo así he oído a uno de los hombres que siempre van con extraños trajes a otro, vestido igual, mismo color y mismo tacto contra mis dedos. Ellos creen que nunca he podido entender lo que dicen pero sí puedo, que no hubiese abierto la boca hasta hace poco y según ellos con ayuda, no tenía nada que ver. Soy... ¿Tímida? Creo que esa es la palabra correcta y ellos estaban más interesados en pincharme y ponerme muchos cables de diferentes tamaños en vez de hablar directamente conmigo pero siento que eso va a cambiar como mi ropa que también ha cambiado. Es suave y de dos colores muy parecidos, rojo y rosa. Además mi pelo, que por fin ha empezado a crecer desde la última vez que me lo cortaron, esta recogido por dos lazos también rojos.

Estoy muy nerviosa y no sé parar de moverme aunque la persona sentada al lado mío me ha regañado más de una vez. ¿Por qué el tiempo parece así de lento? Suspiro cuando esta persona vuelve a llamarme la atención mientras regreso a mi asiento, entre sus manos tiene un libro que parece muy grande y lleno de letras pequeñas aparte de negras. Justo cuando empiezo a creer lo peor, ambas oímos la puerta abriéndose. De golpe las dos nos ponemos de pie. Mi corazón late muy rápido otra vez, tanto que cada vez que trago saliva puedo oírlo., al ver como un hombre bajito con el pelo peinado hacía un lado y un gran bigote encima de su boca se acerca. Es el Dr Cid o así es como mi guardiana lo llama.

Cogida de su mano recorremos lo que parece un espacio más grande de lo que en realidad es. Todas las paredes de esta sala siendo de un blanco cegador. El Dr Cid es muy importante aunque mirándole a la cara cualquiera lo diría, siempre sonriente y mucho más amable conmigo que el resto de gente de aquí.

Sin embargo hay algo extraño en el hombre que nos espera de pie con los brazos cruzados detrás y no creo que sea por culpa de su ropa que es bastante llamativa. Empezando por la más visible, una chaqueta larga roja de pechera azul con círculos rojos que oculta el resto con el cuello abierto mostrando una combinación de colores rojo y amarillo igual que los puños y el único guante que puede proteger sus manos del frio. Mucho más blancas que mi propia piel y mira que todo el mundo dice que mi piel es curiosamente pálida. Seguida de unos pantalones de idéntico color, a lo mejor más oscuros y botas desiguales, una corta y blanca y la otra hasta la rodilla negra. Levantando mi cabeza, mis ojos chocaban de nuevo con los suyos, azul celeste, todo el tiempo fijos en mí. Casi parecían ir más allá de lo que tenían en frente. A diferencia del resto de gente que nos cruzábamos yo no le tengo miedo, sólo me provoca desconcierto por que sus parpados y sus labios son muy rojos pero el resto de su cara es blanca, además en movimiento parece una figura de luz roja con algunos destellos amarillos, naranjas y en menor cantidad, azules y hasta verdes y es lo más hermoso que he visto.

"Oh lo olvidaba! Él se llama Kefka Palazzo y aún resultando difícil de creer es un general de alto cargo.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Ya ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que conocí al General Palazzo...

La vivienda en la que residimos no está lejos del Palacio Imperial, junta ella hay varias viviendas más de apariencia similar desde fuera, fueron construidas especialmente para los soldados de mayor nivel dentro de la complicada jerarquía que se rige en Vector y sus fuerzas militares. A lo lejos, el conjunto siempre recuerda un puzzle ya que si te diriges hacía otra de las zonas residenciales, incluso entre los aristócratas y familias de renombre no vas a hallar una formación de edificios tan perfectamente alineados. Kefka siempre está acertado en declarar que nuestro Emperador es un amante del orden y la simetría es una de esas cuestiones a la hora de organizar las zonas que componen su ciudad de escarlata, haciendo de las desventajas del terreno en ventajas.

Al principio he de reconocer que todo cuanto me rodeaba era un tanto chocante para mí, salir más allá del área de investigación y desarrollo era una idea inconcebible teniéndose en cuenta mi delicado caso pues aun siendo en gran parte humana y niña, no se olvidaba mi otra naturaleza, parcialmente esper, yo era una criatura de estudio excepcional. Todavía me encuentro forzada a realizar chequeos, el consentimiento no cae en mi hasta que sea mayor de edad y Kefka no halla razón para negarse. De todos modos, él pasa por un proceso parecido al igual que yo. Él y otra joven futura soldado. Al cabo del tiempo me acostumbre o conseguí contener la admiración que nacía en mi cada nueva cosa descubierta, supongo que principalmente para no irritar a mi tutor, fácilmente irritable a la vez que volátil, incapaz de contener sus propias emociones, tornándose en estados tan intensos como inminentes pero nunca persistentes a lo largo de un determinado tiempo.

Dentro he pasado mucho tiempo en la habitación que Kefka dijo haber preparado para mí, el salón o habitación principal suele estar ocupada por él que incluso fuera de su puesto en el Palacio Imperial tiene mucho trabajo que atender o completar. Al principio me molestaba bastante que apenas tuviese tiempo para atenderme a mí, era muy pequeña, ahora soy más comprensiva, me guardo las ganas y busco distracciones como la lectura o la escritura, sin olvidar el dibujo, agregándose la tarea extra que Kefka saca con el principal fin de mantenerme callada y lejos de él. Es doloroso pensar más de lo conveniente en ello o en los motivos que pueden empujarle a tratarme así cuando yo sé que muy en el fondo le agrada mi presencia, soy una encantadora molestia que algún día se convertirá en una valiosísima aportación, el problema es que ese día no ha llegado. Cada mueble fue previamente seleccionado, Kefka tiene un gusto indiscutible en decoración y moda y eso se percibe no sólo en mi cómoda de grandes medidas realizada con madera pintada a mano o el armario de igual diseño y color o la mesita que acompaña a mi cama de ensueño, no obstante siento que falta algo, un pequeño toque verde, debo confesar. Kefka intentó explicarme que en Vector era si bien imposible, muy raro obtener flores o plantas por lo que en los vestidos que mandaba realizar para mí también pidió estampados de flores.

Fue un acto de generosidad en sus propias palabras, nada que ver con el afecto o el amor, queriendo dar a entender que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, buena o mala, según considerase. Le cuesta horrores reconocer que lo hizo para alegrarme. Sigue siendo intrigante que viva rodeado por el miedo o el odio que sus propios hombres le profesan a partes iguales, a mí no me golpea como se cuenta que le gusta hacer para hacerse respetar, sólo hubo un tiempo que me gritaba y golpeaba algún objeto, nada más, ardiendo como un demonio. Prefiere peinar mi larga melena, repleta de rizos dorados o perfumar mi cuello antes de adornarlo con joyas que una joven no llevaría hasta la mayoría de edad con gemas de diferentes colores, generalmente rojos, incrustadas entre cadenas de brillante plata o cristales conformando el objeto sobre la parte por encima de mi pecho. Pendientes y anillos a juego pero especialmente se recrea en cubrir mi rostro de polvos blanquecinos, carmín carmesí y demás productos de belleza. Así luzco mejor, igual de bella que él y en algún momento, fugaz, me siento cercana a él. H ido sucediendo con progresión a lo largo de los años, en ocasiones de forzosa presencia en publico, conmigo. Al fin y al cabo soy como una muñeca para él, un objeto de sumo valor para todo el mundo que sólo a él ha sido entregado. Él es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, por encima de todas, de elevado valor económico, con sus muñecas de porcelana y ojos de cristal vestidas de señoritas distinguidas.

De verdad, no sé por qué pero duele... Dudo ser capaz de seguir escribiendo sobre nosotros por el momento. Perdonadme. Le he puesto tanto empeño en que funcionara que no ver signos visibles de mejora o una actitud más afectuosa por su parte, es frustrante y pesado. Especialmente porque yo inconscientemente demando más por su parte. Oírlo de su boca, acusándome de pesada también ha sido duro, casi demoledor pero le prometí que aprendería a vivir así, como dos extraños que mantienen una agradable pero distante vida en común.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Me esfuerzo, como no me he esforzado antes, a lo largo de mi vida, la cual me parece menos mía, en creer que todo va ha mejorar. Sólo tengo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo más. ¿Por el Imperio? No, niego con la cabeza mirando mi reflejo, la imagen de una muchacha rubia que me mira con los mismo bonitos ojos azul verdosos seria, frunciendo el ceño. Para agradar a Kefka repite una voz inaudible desde las profundidades de mi cabeza y dando un débil golpe sobre la superficie de madera con la mano derecha cerrada, bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos antes de abandonar la zona de aseo, que es común como casi todo aquí en esta planta del Palacio Imperial. Que bien podría ser considerada como cuarteles en los que los soldados en formación desde los de primer año hasta los ya más experimentados duermen y reciben instrucción.

Como viene siendo habitual desde que ingresé, recorro los pasillos siendo eludida por compañeros o cualquier otro soldado que me cruce en el camino. Al principio reconozco que no sabía como reaccionar ante una hostilidad tan marcada en el ambiente, siempre a cada intento por mi parte de conocer mejor al resto de muchachos y lograr crear amistades era asombroso que no recibiera una negativa o un alarido a causa del pánico. Actitudes violentas principalmente gracias al miedo, un aliado o a menudo un enemigo a la hora de enfrentarse ante aquello considerado peligroso. Sin embargo ahora ha dejado de importar, acepto mi suerte y todo lo que conlleva ser vista como un monstruo, además no me siento del todo sola al ser invitada por Kefka o por otro general a tomar parte en sus reuniones.

Todos coinciden en que soy una alumna destacada, muy dotada para realizar funciones propias de soldados con mayor categoría. ¿Y qué otra cosa se podía esperar de mí? El Emperador Gestahl es exigente en aquellos que fija sus ojos grises y fríos como la niebla. Aparte de que nadie se atreve a negar ese capricho a Kefka, que va un paso más allá del resto consciente de mis capacidades. Astuto y receloso a la hora de actuar como una serpiente, se entiende las razones por las cuales Gestahl lo quería cerca, aunque infravalorado entre sus compañeros por su carácter combustible, a Kefka le disgusta trabajar con ellos mas hace el esfuerzo precisamente por todo el consentimiento que obtiene. Es un niño malcriado, me gusta pensar que incluso Gestahl le teme o debido a una fascinación hacía él inexplicable. Pienso esto pues no he visto tratar ni a la soldado Chere ni al General Leo así, más leales y eficientes que él. Me gusta observar e internamente profundizar en todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, quedarme con detalles valiosos supongo y esa es una de las cosas que a la hora de planificar un ataque son ventajosas.

Previa entrada al despacho de Kefka, como es costumbre y muestra de educación, golpeo la puerta dos o tres veces hasta obtener respuesta del interior. Como Kefka es realmente cosquilloso, es de los pocos generales si no el único que no tiene una secretaria para ayudarle o facilitarle la organización de sus tareas, se siente ofendido ante la mera idea de necesitar a alguien para tales pequeñeces. Insiste mucho en que él es capaz de ocuparse de sus cosas aunque a veces no lo haga como es debido o corriente. Dándose el caso, ha comentado esa persona no sería otra que yo pero luego se carcajea como si se tratase de una broma. Le veo resoplar como un niño pequeño antes de abandonar su asiento cargado con una fina carpeta repleta de papeles tras haber recibido su permiso para entrar. Porque sé que replicar a fin de justificar mi posible retraso no vale de nada con él, no sale más de mi boca que una disculpa después de saludar a mi superior como se corresponde parada a mínima distancia, tanta que puedo oler su fragancia, penetrante y masculina. No hay tiempo para apreciarla a juzgar el modo en que me arrastra tomándome de un brazo con su mano libre.

El Dr Cid apenas ha cambiado esa dulzura y comprensiva apariencia que aun recuerdo, es más su físico lo que ha cambiado ligeramente al fijarme bien en su rostro cuyo bigote ya empieza a albergar algunas finas hebras grisáceas que palidecen el rojizo castaño que poseía. Con la paciencia que Kefka no posee pero saca sin otra opción callando el científico me muestra algunos de los papeles que nos han acompañado. Al leer parte de su contenido, todo indica que voy a ser forzosamente participe de otra operación, una realmente seria, que atañe diversos riesgos resultando un éxito como siendo un fracaso. Es aquí la primera vez que se requiere tanto mi consentimiento como el de Kefka, que mira tú por dónde esta interviniendo junto al Dr Cid. Entre mis dedos la pluma que se me otorga parece más pesada de lo normal, arrugo la frente y no puedo evitar mirar a Kefka antes de firmar. Se limita a asentir con una sonrisa por primera vez agridulce. Las obligaciones son las obligaciones, también para él cuya sonrisa me indica que tampoco anda muy satisfecho con todo este asunto. Firmo asumiendo una vez más mi nueva suerte y una vez trazo el elegante acabado de mi apellido no hay marcha atrás.

Como una pequeña compensación el más despiadado general del Imperio besa mi frente sosteniéndome por los brazos, me siento temblar al separarse sus labios delicados y rojos como la sangre. No se si sentirme bien o mal, sólo sé que cada vez que haga algo que para mi presente un gran dilema y a pesar de ello lo haga, será mi premio de consolación. Él sabe que lo hago por él y él como cualquier niño criado en Vector es muy educado. Es un beso de agradecimiento, no de amor tengo que repetirme. No quiero caer en la misma y estúpida idea de que ha empezado a valorarme no sólo como muñeca.

 **MARYXULA**

 **Espero que os guste n_n**

 **Este one-shot quise mostrando con la idea de Terra escribiendo sobre su relación con Kefka en diferentes puntos de su vida de ahí que todo transcurra en primera persona y en presente, rollo redacción del colegio XDU En la primera parte y de ahí que se repitan más palabras, ella tendría cinco años y es su primer encuentro con Kefka, en la segunda ya sería entre los cinco a los diez años, a medida que va aprendiendo más el léxico mejoraría y la última ella tendría quince años, enfrentándose a la implantación de la Slave Crown en su cabeza u_u**

 **La verdad me estoy enganchando a escribir one-shots mediante la unificación de drabbles, que sería como los one-shots pero más cortos o con un número de palabras previamente pautadas n_n**

 **También sentía que os debo una historia hasta que acabe con el one-shot que empecé en honor a Cid para su cumpleaños pero que se está alargando y es que tiene mucha carne al ser un poco anticipo de otro fanfic que estoy como loca por escribir sobre Kefka... Encima llego un tiempo muy malo para escribir pero seguro que es por mi tendencia al desanimo y a la pereza XP**

 **Además quería mostrar un poco una relación difícil porque con Kefka tiene que serlo aún sin violencia física en plan uno que se esfuerza hasta quebrarse por conquistar al otro y el otro que más o menos aprecia esos esfuerzos pero sigue manteniéndose frio o marcando cierta distancias o no le da la misma importancia a la relación n_nU Algo... Unhelthy? se diría en ingles pero consensuado como he visto definido. Sea lo que sea, es algo agridulce porque a diferencia de mi intención en mi primer one-shot con ellos, también quiero mostrar su relación menos oscura pero teniendo en cuenta el canon (el maldito canon) lo que lo convierte en un dramón porque Kefka es malo y no es un malo redimible a mi parecer...**

 **Si queréis comentar, como siempre, podéis, sólo pudo un poco de respeto y educación a la hora de hacerlo ;)**


End file.
